Dla mnie to zupełnie nowa gra!
http://static.wikia.com/totaldramapolishfanfick/pl/images/1/16/TDSurvivor5.png W poprzednim odcinku... drużyna Brayout coraz bardziej nie radziła sobie z sytuacją w drużynie. Po eliminacji Shane'a faceci postanowili pokazać dziewczyną co zrobiły... jednak to właśnie w zadaniu o wygraną to dziewczyny zdobyły nagrodę. Ale potem w czasie modernizacji obozu "niezawodne" J'Tia i Christina o mało nie zrównały ich szałasu z ziemią... Tymczasem w drużynie Phleung Russell był coraz bardziej łakomy na władzę... szczególnie po wygranej passie jego drużyny. Jessica i Fabio jednak nie czuli się z tym za dobrze. '''Jessica (pokój zwierzeń):' Na początku ufałam Russell'owi, jednak im dalej jesteśmy razem na tej wyspie... tym bardziej mam wrażenie, że on nie gra dla drużyny, a dla samego siebie! Moim celem jest maksymalnie zbliżyć się do Abi i Fabio i razem zajść najdalej jak można... Podczas zadania o nietykalność jednak to Jessica zagwarantowała zwycięstwo drużynie Phleung pokonując Hayden'a, który na swoich barkach uniósł całe 240 kg... Przed ceremonią Hayden i Mike postanowili, że jeden z nich użyje statuetki, która niestety nie była prawdziwa i niestety, ale to Mike musiał tym razem pożegnać się z programem. Po ceremonii doszło do I części przetasowania. Christina i J'Tia pozostały w plemieniu Brayout, natomiast Hayden, Laura i Natalie udali się do plemienia Phleung. Zostało ich 14... kto odpadnie jako kolejny? Dzień 11 ''Była późna noc. Świerszcze już nawet nie grały, a na niebie nie świecił nawet księżyc, ponieważ niebo było szczelnie przykryte chmurami. W oddali słychać było grzmoty, co oznaczało, że zbliżała się do nich burza... 250px Po najdziwniejszej ceremonii samotne Christina i J'Tia wróciły do obozu... były przerażone nadchodzącą burzą, ale jeszcze bardziej martwiły się o to... '''Jak przetrwają same noc!' Zaczęło się spokojnie. Dziewczyny ustawiły pochodnie... jednak obie szybko upadły na piasek i potoczyły się do oceanu, więc po ciemnku dziewczyny pobiegły szukać pochodni.'' Po chwili je znalazły i wróciły pod szałas, żeby się ogrzać. Wiatr się wzmagał więc dziewczyny zakryły się kocami, ale... po jednym z podmuchów wiatru... '''SZAŁAS SIĘ ROZLECIAŁ' i dziewczyny bez ochrony przed deszczem zostały w obozie.'' Chwyciły za plandekę, by okryć się i patrzyły jak deszcz gasi ich ognisko. Rozległy się egipskie ciemności... Christina (ocierała łzy kawałkiem bluzki): Ta noc chyba była najgorsza w moim życiu, mam naprawdę dość! Nie dosyć, że nie mamy gdzie spać, to nawet nie mamy się jak ogrzać... czy może być gorzej? Na domiar złego deszcz zaczął naprawdę mocno zacinać i jedyne co dziewczyną zostało to skrzynia z wygranego zadania, na której się skuliły i okryły się plandeką, żeby zatrzymać jak najwięcej ciepła tylko mogły. Obie chlipały i płakały i marzyły tylko, żeby ktoś poza nimi tutaj był... niestety było to niemożliwe. Musiały po raz pierwszy liczyć tylko na siebie... i jak na razie szło to im wyjątkowo źle... (ps. jakaś małpa zwinęła im nawet parę garści ryżu <3) J'Tia (pokój zwierzeń): Musimy sobie teraz radzić w 100% same! Nie możemy polegać na innych! Prawdopodobnie przyjdą tutaj inni, ale co z tego? I tak będziemy ja i Christina! I po raz pierwszy żeby przeżyć będziemy musiały... wygrać zadanie! W tle rozległo się intro. 250px Hayden, Laura i Natalie po swojej ceremonii i długim marszu przez dżungle wreszcie dotarli do obozu. Oczywiście ku zdziwieniu innych członków z drużyny Phleung, którzy zbytnio nie wiedzieli co się właśnie dzieje... Russell (pokój zwierzeń): Ich powrót miesza zdecydowanie nasze plany! Jeżeli w nieoczekiwany sposób przybyło do nas trzech z plemienia Brayout to znaczy, że w dawnym obozie pewnie zostały (znając ich szczęście) Christina i J'Tia... Hayden (pokój zwierzeń): Tak! Nie mogłem liczyć na nic lepszego! Dla mnie to zupełnie nowa gra! Mogę założyć nowy sojusz, który zemści się na Natalie i Laurze! Zbliżała się burza w stronę obozu Phleung więc nie było czasu na oprowadzanie, zresztą i tak było ciemno... Niestety szałas nie był wystarczająco wielki, żeby pomieścić aż '''dwanaście osób!' więc niektórzy musieli bądź, co bądź zadowolić się liśćmi z drzewa palmowego. Jako, że najbardziej chciał zjednać sobie przychylność nowych Russell od razu ustąpił swojego miejsca, razem z Brendan'em i Colby'm (któremu to się najmniej podobało).'' Colby (pokój zwierzeń): Ta trójka od razu przyszła i już dostali najlepsze miejsca w naszym obozie! Co oni sobie nie myślą... Zaczęła się naprawdę potężna burza. W porównaniu z obozem Brayout, szałas drużyny Phleung był solidny i nie do ruszenia, więc też wszyscy spędzili w miarę komfortową noc, a paru osobą nawet udało się nawet zdrzemnąć. Losowanie kolejnych członków drużyny Brayout miało się odbyć kolejnego dnia, więc nikt jeszcze się nie przejmował (poza Russell'em) jutrzejszym przetasowaniem. W środku nocy jednak Abi-Maria popchnęła Kass i zepchnęła ją z szałasu wprost do kałuży błota koło ich schronienia i pokazała jej język. <3. Plik:Tumblr_n189k1BNMQ1sqbiv1o1_500.gif Kass oczywiście wkurzyła się o to co zrobiła jej Abi. Kass (pokój zwierzeń): Wiadome, że nadchodzi przetasowanie! Jeżeli znajdę się z Abi w nowej drużynie to obiecuje, że wyrwę jej coś więcej jak ten język... -,- I tak poza tym incydentem noc minęła plemieniu Phleung spokojnie. Dzień 12 Po wczorajszej burzy na niebie nie było w ogóle jej śladu. Gorzej sprawa miała się w obu obozach, gdzie burza przyniosła mnóstwo śmieci z morza. Teraz na niebie świeciło słońce, a piasek był jeszcze nasiąknięty wodą. 250px Z samego rano dwunastoosobowa drużyna Phleung zebrała się przy ognisku by wybrać kto ostatecznie trafi do drużyny z Christiną i J'Tią. Na spodzie miski z kulkami do paintball'a znajdowała się jeszcze mapa i list, który mówił o tym, że trzeba było wybrać kto przejdzie do drużyny Brayout właśnie rano, dnia 12. Kat (pokój zwierzeń): Liczę, że zostanę z moimi bliskimi i lojalnymi sojusznikami w jednej drużynie. Fabio, Jessica, Brendan i Russell są dla mnie najważniejsi w tym programie! A i Colby... i Abi też, mimo, że jest wkurzająca z Kass... I zaczęło się. Uczestnicy powoli zaczęli losować kulki do paintball'a. Wszyscy byli nieco zdenerwowani, bo nie wiedzieli z kim do końca trafią do drużyny. Wszyscy po kolei zaczęli rozbijać o swoje ciało kulki; Kass, Abi-Maria, Ken i Russell wylosowali kule '''ZIELONE', co oznaczało, że zostali w plemieniu Phleung, natomiast; Jessica, Fabio, Kat, Brendan i Colby wylosowali kulki POMARAŃCZOWE co oznaczało, że musieli od razu zabrać swoje rzeczy i udać się do nich nowego domu.'' Nowe drużyny: Kat była szczęśliwa, że trafiła do drużyny praktycznie z samymi swoimi sojusznikami. Gorzej sprawa miała się dla Russell'a, który... został sojuszników właściwie całkowicie pozbawiony! Jedyną osobą z którą miał sojusz była Abi, która niewątpliwie zagłosowałaby na Kass na pierwszej możliwej ceremonii, więc to było jasne, że jego drużyna nie otrzyma się tutaj cała. Russell (pokój zwierzeń): Ta sytuacja jest cała dla nas nie dobra! Musimy wygrać najbliższe zadania i pozwolić wyrzucić z tamtej drużyny Christinę i J'Tię! Mówcie co chcecie... ale po tylu przegranych zadaniach ta piątka musiała być wyjątkowa by przetrwać tyle ceremonii! Po paru minutach Kat, Brendan, Jessica, Colby i Fabio byli już spakowani i wzięli swoje pochodnie. Po raz ostatni pożegnali się z Russell'em i Abi (mieli gdzieś Kass i Ken'a <3). Poszli w stronę obozu Brayout... plaży, gdzie cały czas na skrzynce, pod plandeką prawdopodobnie spały zmęczone kolejną nocą Christina i J'Tia. Po ich odejściu Hayden, Natalie i Laura zaczęli powoli poznawać czwórkę z oryginalnego plemienia Phleung. Abi-Maria od razu pokazała Laurze i Natalie gdzie wszystko się znajduje i chcąc rzucić garnek do reszty rzeczy do umycia trafiła nim w nic nie spodziewającą się Kass, która szła przez plażę z Ken'em. Oczywiście od razu zaczęła się wielka kłótnia z Abi-Marią i Kass w roli głównej. Kass oskarżyła Abi, że zrobiła to specjalnie. Abi odparła, że Kass nie musiała pretensjonalnie panoszyć się po plaży, na której zawsze leżało coś do umycia. Natalie i Laura od razu wyłapały te spięcia (bo trzeba byłoby być ślepym, by tego nie dostrzec <3). Laura (pokój zwierzeń): To może być dla nas możliwość by to wykorzystać na naszą korzyść! Razem z Natalie i Haydenem możemy teraz zadecydować którą z nich wyeliminujemy! Może w ten sposób przetrwamy tą eliminację... 250px Po południu; Jessica, Fabio, Brendan, Colby i Kat przybyli do obozu. Jedyne co zastali to były śpiące pod plandeką, na skrzyni Christinę i J'Tię. Brendan (pokój zwierzeń): Jak zobaczyłem obóz, w którym były Christina i J'Tia... dostałem szoku! Jak one przetrwały tyle w tym programie, a ich obóz był w takim stanie? Czyżby one na serio były w stanie być wartościowymi osobami w drużynie?! Patrząc na bilans przegranych zadań... Jessica próbowała dobudzić dziewczyny. Jednak kiedy J'Tia otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła kogoś nieznajomego to zaczęła krzyczeć, zdjęła but i przywaliła nim w głowę Jessicy. Od razu się wzbiła zostawiając Christinę na pastwę losu (bo po co by Christina miała się przejmować <3). Po tym jak J'Tia ogarnęła co się dzieje, a Christina obudziła się zaczęły się witać z nowymi uczestnikami. J'Tia przeprosiła Jessicę (i jej wielkiego guza na czole <3). Brendan zmierzył obóz dziewczyn i zapytał się, co tutaj się stało. Dziewczyny radośnie odparły, że stało się tak... przez pierwsze dziesięc minut jak wróciły z obozu. Kat, Jessice i Brendan'owi opadły szczęki. Kat (pokój zwierzeń): Christina... mój wróg numer jeden... ona jest podstępna, manipulanka i na prawdę... marzyłam, żeby się tutaj z nią nigdy nie znaleźć! A jak zobaczyłam, co zrobiła z obozem... zastanowiłam się... co one w ogóle tutaj robią?! Muszę ją wyrzucić! Brendon, Fabio i Brendan zabrali się do budowania nowego szałasu. W tym momencie Kat i Jessica specjalnie zabrały Christinę i J'Tię z dala od obozu w razie, gdyby chciały "pomagać" przy budowaniu nowego szałasu. Zapasy dziewczyn były na prawdę marne, więc cała czwórka poszła szukać kokosów lub czegoś, co można by było zjeść. J'Tia od razu zaczęła zrywać jakieś jagody. Po czym momentalnie Jessica postanowiła je od niej zabrać, a Christina zaczęła potrząsać palmą w oczekiwaniu, że coś z niej spadnie. Kokos zleciał, ale niefortunnie na głowę Kat, która upadła na ziemię nieprzytomna. W tym momencie faceci pracowali najszybciej jak umieli, a szałas systematycznie nabierał kształtów. Był wyjątkowo dobry, wygodny i co najważniejsze... wodoodporny poprzez zastosowanie plandeki. Poduszki i koce suszyły się nad ogniskiem z powodu burzy z ostatniej nocy. Tymczasem Christina pomagała nieprzytomnej Kat wstać, a Jessica tłumaczyła J'Tii dlaczego nie można jest przypadkowo napotkanych jagód z lasu. Kiedy zobaczyła nieprzytomną Kat od razu do niej pobiegła próbując wszystko natychmiast naprawić. J'Tia i Christina podeszły do siebie i dywagowały nad tym jak Jessica i Kat nic nie robią i się tylko wylegują i zaczęły zbierać kokosy. Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Te dziewczyny są koszmarnie nie życiowe... jak one tak długo przetrwały?! Kat leży przez Christinę nieprzytomna, a J'Tia dzięki mnie prawdopodobnie żyje... ech... Po kilku godzinach obóz był gotowy, dziewczyny (a Kat szczególnie obolała...) wróciły do obozu i od razu poszły na ich zadanie o nagrodę. Wyzwanie o nagrodę Parvati stała już na platformie ustawionej na płyciźnie tafli morskiej. Wokół platformy rozciągnięta była lina w kształcie bieżni olimpijskiej. Obie drużyny były ze sobą połączone sznurem od którego w każdym momencie mogli się odpiąć. Każdy z nich miał na sobie plecak, który ważył 20 kg. W razie, gdyby ktoś chciał zrezygnować z marszu z drużyną musiał oddać plecak komuś innemu z drużyny, kto jeszcze maszerował. Wygrywała drużyna, która jako pierwsza dogoni przeciwną drużynę. Nagrodą była całonocna fiesta nad gołym niebem i podziwianie deszczu meteorytów. Przegrani natomiast muszą zadecydować '''KTO Z ICH DRUŻYNY PÓJDZIE NA FIESTĘ Z DRUŻYNĄ PRZECIWNĄ'. Uczestnicy popatrzyli na siebie i obie drużyny zaczęły maszerować.'' 250px Już po kilku minutach na nogach Christina i J'Tia zaczęły koszmarnie marudzić, że wszystko je boli (ponieważ stały z tyłu. Drużyna Brayout prezentowała się następująco; prowadził ich Brendan, kolejni szli; Kat, Jessica, Christina, J'Tia, Colby i na końcu Fabio. Oczywiście Christina i J'Tia opadły z sił i dały swoje worki następująco Fabio i Colby'emu i usiadły na ławce, która była przygotowana dla innych. Po tym jak dziewczyny sobie poszły, drużyna Brayout przyśpieszyła i powoli zbliżała się do Phleung. 250px Tymczasem w drużynie Phleung nikt nie miał zamiaru odchodzić. Szczególnie starali się na tym wyzwaniu Natalie, Laura i Hayden, którzy musieli udowodnić, że są przydatni. Plemię Phleung prezentowało się następująco; Prowadził ich Russell, a za nimi szli; Abi-Maria, Laura, Hayden, Natalie, Kass i na końcu Ken. Cały czas to jednak plemię Brayout przejmowało prowadzenie, a Ken... nieco wlókł się za resztą i spowolniał drużynę. Po chwili wycieńczony postanowił oddać swój plecak Kass i usiadł koło Christiny i J'Tii na ławce. 250px Drużyna Brayout wcale nie zwalniała, a nawet doganiała drużynę Phleung. Brendon bardzo motywował drużynę. Niestety w pewnym momencie Kat przewróciła się i wpadła do wody zatrzymując tym samym ich drużynę na kilka sekund. Brendon i Jessica momentalnie podnieśli Kat, która była już cała przemoczona i zniechęcona z góry całym tym zadaniem. Niestety w czasie, gdy Brendon i Jessica pomagali Kat wstać, drużyna Phleung zaczęła doganiać Brayout. 250px Po upadku Kat cała drużyna dostała kopa energii i od razu ruszyli do pościgu za drużyną Brayout. Nie pomagała im w tym szczególnie Kass, która obciążona 40 kg również powoli zaczęła się wlec z tyłu spowalniając całą jej drużynę. W pewnym momencie Kass postanowiła zrezygnować i dała swoje 40 kg Hayden'owi, który szedł dwie osoby dalej od niej i również pomaszerowała na ławkę obok Christyny, Ken'a i J'Tii. 250px Chwilę po swoim wywaleniu się Kat również usiadła na ławce oddając Brendan'owi swoje 20 kg. Po Tym z ich drużyny zostali tylko; Brendan, Jessica, Colby i Fabio. Colby też zmęczony i zdyszany postanowił pójść na ławkę po jakiś 45 minutach ciągłego marszu. Oddał swoje kilogramy Jessice i Fabio i poszedł usiąść koło innych. W tym momencie cała trójka była już strasznie obładowana i coraz trudniej było im się poruszać ponieważ... co po chwile zapadali się po kostki w piasku. Cała trójka ciężko, ale kroczyła dalej. 250px Phleung z Russell'em, Hayden'em, Natalie, Laurą i Abi-Marią szybko zaczęli doganiać drużynę przeciwną. Po 50 minutach marszu plemię znajdowało się już tylko 1/3 odległości od drużyny przeciwnej. Postanowili to wykorzystać i jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyli. Russell szedł ze wszystkich najszybciej maszerować i już doganiał już Fabio, który zostawał z tyłu. Ale drużyna Brayout cały czas jeszcze walczyła i szła dalej. Mimo wszystko w pewnym momencie Russell rzucił się do przodu i złapał Fabio, co oznaczało, że po raz kolejny plemię Phleung wygrało zadanie. Po wyzwaniu została jeszcze sprawa, kto z plemienia Brayout pójdzie na fiestę z przeciwną drużyną i powróci na czas zadania o immunitet. Plemię zgodnie (bo bez wiedzy Christiny i J'Tii) wybrali, że na nagrodę pójdzie '''CHRISTINA'.'' Najbardziej z tej nagrody zdziwiły się szczególnie J'Tia i Christina, które były przekonane, że na nagrodę pójdzie ktoś z oryginalnego Phleung. Christina jednak posłusznie zabrała swoje rzeczy i poszła do drużyny Phleung (gdzie stanęła obok Natalie i Laury) i cała drużyna poszła oglądać spadające gwiazdy o zmroku. Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Może nie weźmiemy udziału w nagrodzie, ale najważniejszym zadaniem jest teraz rozdzielenie J'Tii i Christiny. One razem w swojej głupocie są niepokonane! Więc teraz zadaniem numer jeden będzie... skłócenie tej nierozerwalnej dwójki za sobą! Christina może się już pakować. Na końcu drużyna Brayout poszła do swojego obozu widocznie zawiedzeni wynikiem... Wzgórza 250px Wieczorem cała drużyna i Christina usiedli na przygotowanych kocach i rozkoszowali się wyborną fiestą, przygotowaną przez prowadzących. Były tam różnego rodzaju owoce, pieczony kurczak, sok pomarańczowy, bagietki i różnego rodzaju ciastka i słodycze. Wszyscy od razu rzucili się do jedzenia i średnio obchodziły ich spadające gwiazdy. Laura (pokój zwierzeń): Teraz jest czas by porozmawiać z Christiną o sytuacji w jej drużynie. Wybór nie był przypadkowy... chcą skłócić ze sobą J'Tię i Christinę i wywalić jedną, a następnie drugą. Jakby nie patrzeć potrzebujemy ich! Jak na razie my też walczymy o przeżycie... Christina siedziała koło Natalie i Laury i razem rozmawiały ze sobą. Nie spodobało się to wyjątkowo Russell'owi, który od razu zaczął rozmawiać z Hayden'em. Przyglądali się dziewczyną. Russell (pokój zwierzeń): Musimy na nie uważać. Hayden powiedział mi o tym jak zdradziły i wywaliły prawie wszystkich facetów w jej drużynie. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, to Hayden jest szczęściarzem, że przeżył przy nich. Kenn i Kass objadali się żarciem za troje, co wyjątkowo (znowu <3) nie spodobało się Abi-Marii, która zaczęła się na nich drzeć i oskarżać ich o to, że nie dzielą się z innymi jedzeniem. W szale uniosła wysoko ręce (zapominając, że ma w nich talerz pełen jedzenia). Cała zawartość talerza momentalnie wylądowała na głowie Kass, Ken powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, jak i cała reszta. Kass wstała poruszona i wściekła i również zaczęła się drzeć na Abi, przyglądali się temu właściwie wszyscy, szczególnie Christina, która nie przestawała jeść i oglądała to, jak przedstawienie w kinie. Christina (pokój zwierzeń): Jestem szczęśliwa, że jestem tutaj i mogę wziąć udział w tej uczcie... mam nadzieje, że J'Tia nie będzie na mnie bardzo zła, że nie ma jej tu ze mną... będzie zła jak nie wiem... ;< W pewnym momencie spadające gwiazdy zaczęły pojawiać się na niebie. Jednak nikt ich nie obserwował. Cały czas bowiem Abi-Maria i Kass się kłóciły, Christina zajmowała się rozmową z Natalie i Laurą, Hayden i Russell oglądali całą akcję, a Ken siedział z boku... i w sumie nic nie robił, ale na pewno nie przyglądał się spadającym gwiazdą. Dzień 13 Ranek był słoneczny i bezchmurny. Mimo, że był ranek to było już gorąco i bardzo duszno. Wiatr prawie w ogóle nie wiał, więc było jeszcze goręcej. 250px Z samego rana do obozu przybyła Christina, która weszła do obozu bez swojej pewności siebie. Wszyscy jeszcze spali w szałasie, który o dziwo jeszcze stał przy J'Tii. Kiedy Christina usiadła w szałasie obudziła się Kat, która na jej widok krzyknęła z przerażenia. Kat (pokój zwierzeń): Christina musi odpaść... mam przez nią koszmary senne i cały czas widzę jak przez nią moje marzenia legną w gruzach! Nie mogę do tego dopuścić znowu... Christina... przekonam wszystkich, by na Ciebie głosowali! Kat odsunęła się i poszła bez słowa po wodę. Christina westchnęła i powoli bez głosu, poruszając wargami zrobiła "wow". Christina (pokój zwierzeń): Mam złudne wrażenie, że Kat mnie nie lubi... nie wiem dlaczego. Przecież zawsze byłam dla niej miła, ale od momentu, gdy się tutaj pojawiła zachowuje się dziwnie... widać ktoś nie ma dobrej gry socjalnej... (pokręciła potakująco głową) J'Tia wstała i udawała obrażoną na Christinę... ale jak J'Tia mogłaby być zła na jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Po chwili ją przytuliła. Wszystkiemu przyglądała się Jessica, Brendan i Colby, którzy nie umieli uwierzyć temu co widzą. Byli pewni, że Christina i J'Tia będą się teraz nienawidzić. Trochę później; Kat, Brendan, Fabio, Jessica i Colby zebrali się w dżungli. Dyskutowali jak mieliby wygrać kolejne zadanie z "pomocą" Christiny i J'Tii... nie mieli pojęcia co zrobić by ta dwójka nie zepsuła niczego. Brendan (pokój zwierzeń): Christina i J'Tia wbrew pozorom mogą być jeszcze przydatne. Jakbyśmy mogli się pozbyć jednego z pionków Russella i tym samym zyskać przychylność Christiny i J'Tii? To się może udać... Christina i J'Tia w tym czasie próbowały łapać ryby. Niestety... jedyne co złapały to kilka kamieni i parę rozdymek (które były oczywiście niejadalne <3) i wróciły z niczym. Od razu zauważyły brak nikogo z ich drużyny. J'Tia (pokój zwierzeń): Oni coś knują... dobrze, że mam mój naszyjnik nietykalności! Ale i tak użyje go najpóźniej jak mogę... nie mogę się pozbyć mojej pomocy! Christina musi mi ufać! Po południu drużyna poszła na zadanie, słońce prażyło, a piasek był gorący. Zadanie o nietykalność Obie drużyny przyszły na wskazane miejsce. Tym razem zadanie miało odbywać się nad pięknym i błękitnym oceanem. Szybko ustawiły się na matach, które były w drużynowych kolorach i zwróciły się w stronę Parvati. Obie drużyny były zmotywowane by wygrać... właściwie to drużyna Phleung z politowaniem patrzyła w stronę plemienia Brayout, gdzie z przodu stał nie kto inny, a J'Tia, a obok Christina. Obie były niebywale radosne. Dzisiejsze zadanie miało polegać na złożeniu łodzi, która była podzielona na kilka osobnych części i złączenia ich za pomocą pasujących klamr. Następnie obie drużyny miały za zadanie popłynąć nimi do dwóch boi i odwiązać drużynowe flagi, które były przywiązane wieloma węzłami. Potem drużyna powinna z flagą dopłynąć do brzegu i wbić ją w odpowiednie miejsce. Nagrodą była dzisiaj nietykalność, a dodatkowo klatka z kurczakami. Było o co grać. Po chwili Parvati wskazała im początek i obie drużyny pobiegły i od razu drużyny. 250px Drużyna Phleung od razu wzięła się do składania łodzi. Początkowo szło im to opornie, a Kass z Abi-Marią nawzajem wyrywały sobie kawałki łodzi, bo twierdziły, że wiedzą gdzie powinny być umieszczone. Russell stał z boku i starał się kierować pracą. W tym całym zgiełku najciężej pracowali; Ken, Laura, Natalie i Hayden, którzy jako jedyni zdawali się ogarniać co robią. Ken szybko złapał co robić i kierował posunięciami Haydena i Laury, którzy łączyli poszczególne części. Natalie tym czasem łączyła je by praca szła szybciej. A Abi i Kass? Kass w tym momencie próbowała zabić Abi, a ta chciała jej przywalić za to wiosłem. 250px Tutaj praca szła nieco gorzej (jak zwykle) Christina i J'Tia średnio wiedziały co robić więc siedziały z boku i próbowały ogarnąć połączenia. Tymczasem Brandan z Fabio i Jessicą szybko składali łódź. Colby również mało co ogarniał, ale o dziwo nie było tego po nim widać. Kat zachęcała wszystkich do pracy i cały czas zajmowała się połączeniami. W pewnym momencie J'Tia wyjęła połączenie i wyrzuciła je, ponieważ stwierdziła, że jest nie takie, jakie być powinno. Oczywiście się myliła. Kat musiała to szybko poprawić, ale mimo to drużyna dotrzymywała w pewnym momencie kroku plemieniu Phleung. 250px Po bójce Abi i Kass, której zapobiegł w ostatniej chwili Russell cała ich drużyna kończyła już składać łódź. Wszyscy powoli kończyli z łączeniami i zaczęli ciągnąć łódź w stronę oceanu. Po zwodowaniu łódki (która spokojnie unosiła się na powierzchni wody) cała drużyna szybko wskoczyła do niej i zaczęli wiosłować (poza urażonymi Kass i Abi) w stronę flagi. 250px Tymczasem drużyna Brayout została w tyle. W momencie, gdy plemie Phleung już zwodowało łódź, drużyna nie była nawet przy finiszu składania łodzi. Szczególnie spowodowane to było bezczynnością Colby'ego, Christiny i J'Tii, którzy nie ogarniali po pewnym czasie co się dzieje. Głównie po jakimś czasie pracowali tylko Jessica, Fabio i Brendan, a Kat cały czas zagrzewała innych do walki. Co powoli zaczynało wkurzać Jessicę. Kiedy plemię Phleung wypłynęło już wgłąb oceanu, plemię Brayout '''dopiero' zabrało się do zwodowania łodzi. Oczywiście nie dokończona łódź zaczęła się w wodzie rozłączać i powoli różne części łodzi zaczęły same dryfować. Oczywiście plemienia Brayout to nie powstrzymało (a właściwie J'Tii), która wsiadłą do jednej z części łodzi i kazała swojej drużynie zrobić to samo. Nie mając nic do stracenia drużyna pousadawiała się w różnych częściach łodzi i łapiąc się za nogi popłynęli za plemieniem Phleung.'' 250px Plemię było już w połowie drogi. Przypłynęli oni bowiem już pod boje, na której umieszczona była ich flaga. Flagę miała wziąć Kass, oczywiście Abi nie mogła przepuścić takiej okazji i wepchnęła ją wtedy do wody, kiedy nikt nie patrzał. Zdenerwowany Russell kazał się ogarnąć '''KASS', bo naraża drużynę na przegraną. Kass wściekła podpłynęła, wzięła flagę i weszła do łodzi. Wymownie przy tym patrząc się na Abi-Marię, która cichutko gwizdała sobie pod nosem. Po tym drużyna zaczęła z całej siły wiosłować ku brzegowi.'' 250px Tymczasem, cały czas daleko za plemiem Phleung, drużyna Brayout dopłynęła wreszcie do boi z ich drużynową flagą. Oczywiście drużyna nie miała pojęcia jak ściągnąć flagę. W tym momencie wyrwała się Kat przed szereg i wstała z środkowej części łodzi... powodując, że zaczęła się ona potwornie chwiać. Rezultatem było to, że cała drużyna wylądowała w wodzie, a kawałki łodzi zaczęły powoli same odpływać w kierunku brzegu. Jessica, Fabio i Colby, a J'Tii przypomniało się, że nie umie pływać. <3 I zaczęła powoli się topić. <3 <3 <3 Na szczęście Fabio i Colby doprowadzili ją do boi, a ona się jej kurczowo złapała i nie miała zamiaru jej puścić. 250px W tym momencie drużyna Phleung dopłynęła wreszcie do brzegu i w tryumfalnym geście Russell wbił flagę w piasek i uniósł ręce. Całe plemię zaczęło się cieszyć z wygranej. Szczególnie Hayden, Laura i Natalie, którzy nigdy jeszcze nie wygrali zadania o nietykalność. Skakali ze szczęścia i przytulali się. Po pewnym czasie udało się doprowadzić obie drużyny przed Parvati. Mężczyźni z drużyny Phleung zabrali klatkę z kurczakami i zabrali ją do swojego obozu. Przed Parvati po chwili stała zdołowana drużyna Brayout. Parvati powiedziała im, że nawet w nowym, silniejszym składzie ciągle przegrywają, a ceremonia na pewno okaże się ciekawą, patrząc na obecność Christiny i J'Tii. Po chwili plemię zebrało się i również poszło do obozu. Kat (pokój zwierzeń): Tak! Przegraliśmy! Christina jedzie dzisiaj do domu! Dzisiaj to ja Cię pokonam dziewczyno! Ha! Zemsta jest słodka! Gdyby nie ty... już bym pewnie wygrała Survivor!!! (zaczęła się despotycznie śmiać) Dzień 14 Było słoneczne południe. Ponownie na niebie nie było żadnej chmury, co sprawiało, że było strasznie gorąco. Mimo wszystko wszyscy delektowali się słońcem. 250px Plemie delektowało się świeżymi jajkami, które ostatnio zniosły kury. Wszyscy dostali idealnie po jednym jajku. Hayden, Laura i Natalie cały czas trzymali się blisko. Natomist po drugiej stronie barykady stali; Russell i Abi-Maria oraz gdzieś w szałasie siedzieli Ken i Kass, którzy delektowali się sami w spokoju. Abi-Maria od razu rzuciła temat, że największym zagrożeniem jest dla nich Kass. Wszyscy znali już tą śpiewkę na pamięć, ale Abi-Maria cały czas próbowała coś ugrać, zanim zrobi to Kass. Russell niechętnie do tego podchodził. Chciał, żeby stara drużyna Phleung trzymała się razem i chętniej wyrzucił by Laurę albo Natalie by dodatkowo osłabić stare plemie Brayout. Abi-Maria (pokój zwierzeń): Jakby nie patrzeć... muszę się pozbyć Kass, ale też nie mogę pozwolić, by s*ka za moimi plecami zawarła kolejny sojusz! Szczególnie z Laurą i Natalie... podejrzewam, że Russell już przeciągnął Hayden'a na swoją stronę. Mimo wszystko. Muszę mieć Russell'a po swojej stronie. Ale mimo to... ehh... irytuje mnie już tym wiecznym ględzeniem, że musimy utrzymać starą drużynę Phleung razem! Boże... ja ich nie mam zamiaru utrzymywać! Nie cierpię ich... Po obiedzie Russell wziął Hayden'a na stronę. Zapytał się, czy ich sojusz jest nadal aktualny. Oczywiście Hayden przytaknął i obaj podali sobie dłonie. Russell wiedział, że Hayden chcę się pozbyć Natalie, albo Laury. Co było mu wyjątkowo na rękę. Tymczasem Abi-Maria poszła z Laurą i Natalie na plażę i w trójkę wylegiwały się na słońcu. Abi wyjątkowo zaprzyjaźniła się ostatnimi dniami z nimi. Czuła, że może z nimi mówić o wszystkim i nie musi się przejmować opinią Russell'a. Szczególnie, że Abi-Maria już namówiła dziewczyny, by głosowały z nią na Kass na następnej ceremonii. Laura (pokój zwierzeń): Dobrze, że mimo wszystko wygraliśmy to zadanie... ta ceremonia mogłaby się mimo wszystko okazać dla nas zgubna. I tak jesteśmy w mniejszości, ale to J'Tia i Christina mają teraz problem. Nie daje im nadziei, że przetrwają z resztą... Szczególnie, że ta 5 w nowym Brayout wydaje się być mega zżyta... 250px Tutaj natomiast wszyscy głodowali, byli niezadowoleni... no może poza Kat, która szczebiotała swoim sojusznikom, że dzisiaj odpadnie Christina... jakieś trzydzieści razy z rzędu. Szczególnie irytowała tym Jessicę, która w pewnym momencie poszła sobie, bo nie mogła już tego znieść. Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Weźcie ode mnie tą dziewczynę! Ona kompletnie zwariowała... nie mogę już z nią. Christina-to, Christina-tamto... AGH! J'Tia i Christina siedziały w szałasie i próbowały nie rozmyślać o ceremonii. Szczególnie, że J'Tia miała naszyjnik nietykalności... o którym prawdopodobnie sama zapomniała. Obie siedziały i bawiły się zbijając małe kamyczki. Nie było to szczególne zajęcie, ale nie miały nic do roboty. Szczególnie nikt, ze starego plemienia Phleung się do nich nie odzywał. Więc musiały się zadowolić swoim towarzystwem. Christina (pokój zwierzeń): Czuje, że dzisiaj to ja odpadnę... Kat mnie najprawdopodobniej nie lubi... nawet nie mam pojęcia tak naprawdę za co... O_o Czy ja jej czasem coś zrobiłam? Ehh... W pewnym momencie znużona tym wszystkim Jessica podeszła do dziewczyn. One od razu się uśmiechnęły, a J'Tia po chwili zaczęła do niej mówić, że mimo wszystko są wartościowymi członkami w drużynie. Fabio, Colby i Brendan również mieli już dosyć Kat, która mówiła o Christinie. Oczywiście sami mieli zamiar głosować na Christinę. Byli mimo wszystko oddani ich sojuszowi. Poza tym głos od Kat był zawsze pewny. Fabio (pokój zwierzeń): Chciałbym się śmiać z Kat, ale kolo... ona mnie już irytuje jej gadką o Christinie! Czy ona nie widzi, że lekko sfiksowała?! Hahaha, a może ona zawsze taka była... Pod wieczór Christina i J'Tia zabrały swoje pochodnie i razem z; Fabio, Kat, Jessicą, Colby'm i Brendanem poszli w stronę ceremonii. Robiło się już ciemnawo, a drużyna kroczyła po plaży. Ceremonia 250px Zachęcam do posłuchania w czasie czytania ceremonii ^^ Drużyna przyszła na ceremonie. Początkowo J'Tia i Christina wbiły swoje pochodnie w odpowiednie do tego miejsce i zasiadły z przodu. Potem; Fabio, Colby, Kat, Jessica i Brendon wzięli pochodnie, które zanurzyli w ogniu, który miał symbolizować ich pobyt w programie. Potem również zajęli miejsca. Z tyłu siedzieli od lewej; Brendan, Fabio i Colby. Na dole od lewej siedziały natomiast; Jessica, Kat, J'Tia i Christina. Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi zaczęła się rozmowa prowadzona przez Parvati. Parvati początkowo zapytała, czy J'Tia i Christina czują się częścią nowego plemienia. Zgodnie odparły, że nie czują się jednością. J'Tia dodała, że cały czas sytuacja wygląda tak, że rządzi dawne plemię Phleung, a one są pewnie tylko niechcianym balastem. Kat uśmiechnęła się od ucha, do ucha. Parvati wyłapała to i zapytała się o co chodzi Kat. Powiedziała, że jest pewna, że wyleci dzisiaj Christina. Ponieważ jest największym balastem. Christina o mało nie rozpłakała się po tych słowach, a J'Tia zaczęła najeżdżać na Kat. Zaczęła ją wyzywać, że jest idiotką i nie umie sama myśleć skoro mówi o tym tak wprost. Fabio, Brendan i Colby z tyłu obserwowali całą akcję i zgodnie powiedzieli, że są szczęśliwi z tego powodu. Nie byli bowiem na widelcu. Jessica siedziała w milczeniu i nie chciała się włączać w rozmowę. Po chwili Parvati wskazała na urnę i pierwsza poszła zagłosować Kat. Kat (głos na Christinę): Nie jesteś dla mnie żadną rywalką. Nie chcę Cię tutaj. Potem poszli zagłosować; Fabio, Brendan, J'Tia i Jessica, a na końcu miała zagłosować Christina. Christina (głos na Kat): Wiesz jak to mówią... trzymaj przyjaciół blisko, ale wrogów... i tak dalej, i tak dalej... Po chwili jak Christina wróciła Parvati poszła po urnę. Wróciła z nią i ustawiła ją na podstawie. Parvati: Czy ktoś posiada Statuetkę Nietykalności? Jeśli chce ktoś jej użyć, teraz właśnie jest czas na to. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Christinę i J'Tię. Jednak żadna z nich nie wyjęła statuetki. Parvati: Zatem przekonajmy się kto dzisiaj odpadnie. Osoba z największą liczbą głosów musi natychmiast opuścić program. Parvati wyjęła pierwszą kartkę. Parvati: Kat! (Kat: 1-0) Kat przewróciła oczami. Parvati: Christina! (Christina/Kat: 1-1) Prowadząca wyjęła kolejną kartkę. Parvati: Kat! (Kat: 2-1) Kat pokazała język Christinie i J'Tii. Parvati: Kat! (Kat: 3-1) Christina uśmiechnęła się, a Kat pytająco uniosła brwi. Kat: Co jest... Parvati: Piątą wyeliminowaną osobą z TD Survivor: Cambodia zostaje... Parvati pokazała kartkę z imieniem "Kat". Obok było namalowane serduszko. Parvati: ...KAT! right Zdziwiona Kat wstała, podniosła się i wzięła swoją pochodnie. Po czym powstrzymując łzy podeszła do Parvati. Parvati: Kat, plemię przemówiło! Parvati zgasiła pochodnie Kat, a ta popłakała się i poszła. Parvati skomentowała tą ceremonię jako początek nowego sojuszu, a wszystkim życzyła szczęścia w czasie kolejnych zadań. Po tym cała drużyna wzięła swoje pochodnie i poszła w kierunku swojego obozu. Kat (pokój zwierzeń): Jak to możliwe, że odpadłam przed Christiną... ZNOWU! (płacze) Czy wy ze mnie serio kpicie?! Jestem gorsza od niej... i od tej wariatki J'Tii?! Proszę was... ja nie zasłuuuugiwałam na to! Przecież byłam taka dobra i pomocna! Dlaczego mi to zrobili?! Wciąż w programie W następnym odcinku Jessica zaciska więzy z Christiną i J'Tią. Russell zaczyna krzyczeć na Abi-Marię, a Ken i Kass delektują się tym widokiem. W czasie zadania Colby odrywa mocno w głowę. Kategoria:Odcinki TD Survivor: Cambodia